2 A Forgotten Past
by r2roswell
Summary: Roswell: Refuge Series. Isabel tries to accept the fact that she will soon become a mother.  Though she has a difficult time putting that first when the life around her is in chaos.  Michael meanwhile can't help but hover: is it for the baby or Isabel?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Math class was always a pain for Maria. It wasn't that she wasn't good she just found it to be slightly boring. At least having Liz in the class made it better since Liz was too smart for her own good it seemed sometimes. Maria took her seat next to Liz. They had a few minutes till the final bell which was plenty of time to talk.

"So has Max talked to you recently?" Maria asked.

"About what?"

Maria shut her mouth the second she saw Michael walk in. He took his seat in the back as usual on the far side from where she and Liz were sitting. Maria leaned in closer and whispered.

"I don't get it. On Friday spaceboy was being his usual charming self but then he leaves with Max and all weekend I get nothing, not a phone call, not an e-mail, not even a simple hello when I walk by."

"Well have you talked to him?"

"I've tried but he rushes by me like there's a fire or something. Are you sure Max didn't say anything to you?"

Liz didn't know what to tell Maria. She knew the details of where Max had been Friday night and what had happened.

"He did didn't he!" Maria said raising her voice some but then lowered it when other people in the class, including Michael, looked her way. "Liz you have to tell me."

"Maria there's nothing to tell."

"You're lying and I always know when you're lying. Spill."

Liz glanced back at Michael trying not to make it obvious. It failed her though since Michael shot her a hard glare.

Liz turned back to her friend as a small shiver ran up her spine. She sighed. "All Max told me was that it was a guy's night out, that's it."

"A guy's night," Maria said not believing her. "Liz, this is Max and Michael we're talking about here, it's never just a guy's night."

Liz placed her hands in the air. "I'm just telling you what Max told me."

* * *

><p>"Someone's sulking," Liz said as she and Maria saw Alex sitting alone at lunch.<p>

Alex tossed a fry on his plate. "Yeah well that happens when your girlfriend acts as if you don't exist all weekend."

Maria sighed and took a seat. "You too hu?"

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

Liz sat down as well. "Michael's been ignoring Maria."

"I don't get it," said Alex. "First they act like they want to be with us by making out and saying all this stuff about being together and going steady and the next thing you know we're dumped like trash."

"Hey," said Maria. "We are not dumped. There's got to be some logical reason why they're avoiding us."

"Really," said Alex not quite convinced, "logical?"

"Okay maybe not logical. Maybe alien?" Maria said directing that last part to Liz.

"Don't look at me I don't know anything."

Maria turned to Alex. "She does, she's just not telling."

"Traitor," said Alex.

"Hey, I'm not. Just because I'm not the town gossip," she said more toward Maria, "doesn't mean I'm a traitor."

"Where is Isabel anyways," Maria asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"That would be because she's not here," said Alex.

"Then where is she?"

Alex tossed another fry. "Word around school is she took a sick day."

Maria looked at Alex like that was impossible. "Isabel, Isabel Evans?"

"Is there more than one," said Alex.

"But it's Isabel. She never takes sick days. The only reason she would take a sick day is if she had some kind of, you know special problem the way Michael did or if she was…" Maria stopped mid-sentence as she started putting the pieces together.

Alex looked up to see if Maria was still there since she was no longer talking. "Or if she was what?"

"That stupid ass," said Maria. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill who, what's going on?" Alex asked.

Liz stayed silent. She knew what her friend had figured out but she wasn't about to be the one to spoil the news to Alex. If he couldn't figure it out for himself then Maria would most likely be the one to tell him once she calmed down, if she ever calmed down.

Maria stood up leaving her untouched food behind. If she knew Michael he was all ready starting to make his way off campus for lunch even though that was against the rules.

* * *

><p>Isabel sat at home channel surfing. It had been two days since she and the others had found out the truth about where they came from. Though she never took sick days from school she felt the need to do so. The last thing she wanted was to be around anyone. Max had worried about that earlier but he left it alone knowing that if he pressed it she would only get pissed off.<p>

The front door opened and Isabel was startled to see her dad.

"Izzie," he said with surprise. "I thought you were supposed to be at school."

Isabel shifted on the couch and turned the TV to mute. "Um yeah I wasn't feeling well."

Phillip came around. He placed a hand on her forehead, "Really, you've never been sick before."

Isabel waved his hand off. "You don't have to worry. I'm sure it's just a bug or something, it'll pass," she said knowing that she was lying. It wouldn't pass for nine more months but she couldn't tell him yet. "So what are you doing home?"

Phillip reached for a file on the table in front of the couch. "I just left some documents I needed, came to pick them up." While holding them he sat at the edge of the table. "Honey are you sure you're okay? This past weekend you haven't quite seemed yourself."

Isabel tried to get rid of the knot in the pit of her stomach and that wasn't the baby. "I'm fine dad. I'm just going through some stuff right now."

"Well you know you can tell your mother and I anything right?" Isabel nodded. Phillip decided not to push it. "Okay well I have to get back to the office, I'll check on you later okay?" he said placing a kiss on her head.

"Okay."

"I love you honey."

"Love you too dad."

The moment Isabel heard her father close the door behind him she took a sigh of relief and placed her hands on her stomach. She had all ready made up her mind to keep the baby but telling her parents was a whole different challenge. The only upside was that she didn't have to tell them the whole truth since she was having a normal gestation period but still no parent wanted to find out that their teenage daughter was pregnant and not yet done with high school. That would just kill them in every hypothetical sense. Not to mention the fact that she had to lie about how the baby was conceived. Isabel all ready had a hard time believing in the connection though she couldn't deny it, something had always been there, that much she was certain of but to admit to the world that she had sex with Michael seemed to be going too far and that's exactly what she had to do. It's not like she could tell them the truth and say she got pregnant from a dream.

Isabel looked at her stomach. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. What kind of life would you have if all the people around you are just gonna lie?"

Isabel sighed one more time before sinking lower into the couch, laying on it and covering herself with the blanket that was over it. What she needed was a good nap, all of this stress and worry wasn't good for the baby.

* * *

><p>"Michael," Maria called out.<p>

"Not now," he said trying to walk quicker.

"No now, I need to talk to you."

"Well it'll have to wait."

"Till when, you've been saying that all weekend and that's if you're talking to me."

"Well then that should give you the hint. I gotta go."

"Where, to see Isabel? I know she's pregnant"

Michael stopped and turned around. He then walked quickly to her, "Mind saying that a little louder I don't think the rest of the school heard you."

"How can she be pregnant, how could you?"

"It's not what you think all right."

"So what you didn't sleep with her?"

"I can' do this right now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know all right. My only focus right now is Isabel."

"And what about us?"

"All right you want it, you want me to really tell you what's going on?"

Maria crossed her arms, "That would be a first."

"I can't do this, us. I can't be there for Isabel and be a father to my kid and be a boyfriend to you. I'm not good enough."

"You're not even giving me a choice?"

"No. Whatever we had, whatever this was, it's done," Michael said as he started walking away.

Maria tried to keep her tears in check but she couldn't. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

As she slept Isabel wrestled in her sleep. Darkness covered her thoughts but the words of an unknown man could be clearly heard.

"You will always be mine," he said.

"I've never been yours," Isabel said into the unknown.

"Oh but you have and you will be again. It's our destiny my love, you'll see soon enough and you'll see me."

Isabel awoke to Michael shaking her shoulder. She sat up a little too quickly thankful she was still sitting on the couch since the dizziness made her want to lie back down.

"What are you doing here Michael?"

"I came to check on you."

"Me or your heir?"

"Hey you know that's not fair."

Isabel shook her head as she started to feel slightly normal again. "You're right I'm sorry."

"Are you okay," he said coming to sit at the arm rest of the couch. "You seemed like you were having a bad nap."

"Just a dream that's all."

Michael moved uncomfortably in his spot. "You're not pregnant again are you? We're not expecting twins or anything?"

Isabel shot him a look, "Very funny," she said.

Though in all seriousness she knew it wasn't funny at all. She had all ready gotten pregnant once from a dream who was to say that if she dreamt about Michael like that again that she could end up pregnant. Or worse, what if she could get pregnant through a dream but by the other man in her dream? A chill ran down Isabel's spine. She had no idea who the man was. His face had been cloaked in darkness and only his voice could be heard but in his voice she could hear malice and control.

"Have you eaten anything," Michael asked thinking that was the reason for Isabel's shiver.

Isabel shook her head still too nervous to speak. Michael made his way over to the kitchen and Isabel threw the blanket onto the couch and walked behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Michael looked in the fridge, "Making you something to eat what does it look like?"

"Um, no you're not. Michael I'm fine."

"Yeah sure I can see that by the dark circles under your eyes. It's just a sub sandwich and apple slices alright? Look Iz, if you're not gonna take care of yourself then at least take care of the baby."

"I don't know if I can," Isabel said placing her hands on the counter and looking down. She then looked up at Michael. "Seriously Michael, what are we thinking? Why would we even want to bring a baby into this world, with the lives we live it's too dangerous. We are constantly looking over our backs every second if not from Valenti then someone else and we are constantly lying. Do we really expect a child to go through that to put him in the way of added danger that our lives cause?"

Michael stopped messing with the food at hand. "I've thought about that too but you know what I've also thought about? I've thought about the kind of dangers that the rest of the world goes through. I've thought about the kind of parents this kid will have. You'd be a great mother Iz, I know that. I doubt I'd be as good a parent as you but I sure as hell would try and I've thought about how right this all feels. I know it's strange, I mean the two of us having a kid together but in an odd way I can't imagine having one with anyone else."

So there it was Isabel thought the one thing she had always been afraid of admitting out loud but now that Michael had there seemed to be no harm in doing so.

"I can't imagine it with anyone else either. At the same time though I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for a relationship."

Michael nodded. "Me neither since I just got out of one."

"You broke things off with Maria, why?" Isabel asked fearing what the answer might be.

"She was too flighty and plus we were always arguing. I just don't think it would've worked," Michael said giving her the half of the answer that she wanted.

Isabel just nodded and accepted it. "Guess I should call things off with Alex."

"Just because I broke up with Maria I don't want you to feel like you need to do the same thing. I want you to live your life the way you want Iz, not out of obligation."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Not really. You and the baby don't seem like an obligation to me, it's more of a purpose and that's something I've never really had before."

Isabel stared at Michael for a short time. They had always been open and honest with each other but never this much. It was kind of refreshing in the sense that it somehow made things better, made them closer in a way they didn't think was quite possible on a friendship level.

Still though she would call things off with Alex. He didn't deserve to have a girlfriend who was pregnant by another guy much less be in a relationship with a girl who had a baby in high school. He deserved so much more than that.

Isabel shifted her feet. "So are you gonna let that food spoil or what, I'm starving."

Michael smiled glad that Iz had found her appetite. "One sub, apple slices, and a glass of milk coming up."

Isabel smiled at Michael and went over to take a seat at the kitchen table content on watching him work.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Michael, what are you doing here," Max asked when he entered the house later in the evening around six.

"Keep it down, Isabel's asleep in her room."

"Is this how it's gonna be for the next nine months, you hanging around every day?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"I guess I don't."

"Listen if Iz wants me gone all she has to do is say so. She knows that."

"Okay. It's just a little weird that's all."

"Well get used to it Maxwell."

* * *

><p>Asleep in her room Isabel couldn't stop tossing and turning. The darkness from before had returned.<p>

"Isabel," Tess called out, "Help me!"

"They don't care about you," said a voice in the darkness.

The voice sounded so familiar but Isabel couldn't place it. It wasn't the same voice as before. A light of red flashed giving Isabel the worst headache she had ever experienced.

In the kitchen Michael placed a hand on his forehead.

"Michael, are you okay?" Max asked.

At the same time they both heard Isabel scream out from her room. The guys rushed over. Isabel was almost in tears.

"Tess is in trouble," Michael and Isabel both said simultaneously.

Isabel looked at Michael. "How did you know?"

"I felt you," was all Michael said.

Isabel stood up from her bed, Michael his hand reached out just in case she needed the balance.

"What did you see," Max asked.

"I can't remember a lot of it was dark and hazy."

"Try," Max pleaded. "If Tess is in trouble we have to know where to find her."

Isabel nodded and closed her eyes. Bits and pieces started coming back to her. A road that led to nowhere, barbed wire surrounding the area, Tess' car left abandoned, and signs that said 'keep out'.

"I got it," said Isabel opening her eyes. "The old air force base, the one that's kept off limits to the public."

"There's got to be several hangers there do you know which one?"

Isabel searched through her mind and saw a couple white numbers within the darkness.

"2-0, I'm not sure."

"Well there are three hangers with those numbers," said Michael.

"Then we'd better start looking," said Max.

"I'm going with you," said Isabel.

"No you're not," said Max.

"Max, I can help."

"Isabel it could be dangerous and you're pregnant," Michael said. "Let us handle it."

Before Isabel could get in a word the boys left.

* * *

><p>The walk to the sheriff's office wasn't a long one. Isabel took a deep breath before walking in. She knocked on the door she was looking for and when he said enter Isabel walked in.<p>

"Ms. Evans," said Valenti sounding surprised.

Isabel took a deep breath. "I need your help Sheriff."

Valenti looked at Isabel knowing how serious she was.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Are you sure this is the place," Valenti asked Isabel as he was aware of their surroundings despite the fact that darkness was starting to befall them.

"I know Tess is in there."

"Now we don't know that for sure Ms. Evans."

"You got me here Sheriff. I can take care of the rest."

Isabel started to make her way through the barbed wire, nicking herself as she crawled through it. She started making her way to the far left hanger, Hanger 20. Valenti looked around unsure of what to do but knowing he wouldn't let the young woman go in alone. He made his way through the wire as well and pulled out his gun.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, where is she," said Max. "We've searched every inch of this place."<p>

"Well upside two more hangers to go."

"Tess may not have that kind of time."

"Right. Tell you what, why don't you go check out hanger 0 and I'll check out Hanger 20, we can cover more ground that way."

Max just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Tess where are you?" Isabel said as she went from door to door in the large hanger that once used to hold aircrafts.<p>

She found her way to a stairwell and decided to take it down not even carrying if Valenti was following her or not.

"Tess," she called out. "Tess!"

"Isabel!"

Isabel turned around and started going in a different direction than from what she had been going.

"Tess where are you?"

Tess squirmed on the table she was on trying to make a noise. Isabel could hear wheels moving.

"Tess," she called out again.

"In here," Tess said again trying to move the table she was on. The wheels screeched.

Isabel tried to open the door but it was locked so she reached out her hand. She had never really used her powers except for recreational purposes but now wasn't the time to improvise and waste time. She focused the energy from within her and made a hole where the handle was. Then moving back a couple inches she forced foot into the door.

"Oh my god Tess," she said as she went over to the small blonde girl who was strapped on a gurney. Quickly and nervously Isabel unhooked the straps. She then reached out for the girl and wrapped one of Tess' arms around her shoulder. "Okay come on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Isabel made her way back through the door she had come. A shadow was looming in the direction she had just been through so Isabel turned around and started moving to her left. There was another corridor with a bunch more doorways. Not knowing which one to take Isabel chose one thankful that it was a stairwell.

It was a struggle to get both herself and Tess up the stairs. She felt a couple of times careful enough that when she landed her left hand to prevent the impact from touching her abdomen that much. She had known the risk by coming here but she couldn't leave Tess alone to die. She had not seen Max or Michael or even Valenti in a while. She was Tess' only hope.

They finally made their way up. This was not a part of the hanger she was familiar with. It was an open space with what seemed like a torn up runway. Too weak, Isabel placed Tess down and leaned her against a wall. In the distance she heard clapping. Agent Pierce stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm impressed," he said. "I knew I needed one of you I just wasn't sure which one."

"What do you want with us," said Isabel.

"Not her, you Vilandra."

"What did you call me?"

"You don't remember do you? Just as well I wouldn't want to remember my betrayals either but you will."

Agent Peirce walked closer to Isabel and ran a hand through her hair. Isabel stepped back.

"He would kill me for making a move on you but you're just as beautiful in this life as you were in the other."

"You're not human," said Isabel.

"No I am. Let's just say I made a deal and I'll do whatever it takes to collect. You above anyone should know that. You know what it's like to sell out your brother, your fiancé and do whatever means necessary."

"No," said Isabel as she moved back keeping herself between Pierce and Tess. Pierce moved closer to Isabel and this time caressed his tongue on her lips. He then reached for his side arm and placed it directly at Isabel's head.

"I don't want to kill you. He say's you're an ally not our enemy but I just don't see it."

"Drop it Pierce," said Valenti pointing his gun at the FBI Special Agent.

Pierce whipped some sweat from his forehead. "Sheriff Valenti, should've figured you'd be protecting them. You have no idea what they are do you?"

"It doesn't matter."

Pierce shrugged. "If that's the case," he said firing at Valenti. The bullets missed though as they were ricocheted from Michael's outstretched hand.

"Get away from her!"Michael said from behind them.

Pierce's eyes changed to a darkness that Isabel had not seen. "He said you'd be alone!"

Pierce started firing at Michael. Michael used his powers and the bullets went off elsewhere. Pierce then reached for a second weapon that was tucked in his boot only it wasn't an ordinary gun. Pierce flipped the switch and fired- a bolt of electricity knocking Michael twenty feet into the air. Michael landed with a loud crash in the dust.

Pierce walked closer to Michael. "He has no use for you."

"Isabel!" Max called out having found the group.

"No!" Isabel called out to Pierce.

Pierce turned in time to fire at Isabel but she had her hand outstretched using her own energy to combat the blast of energy from Pierce's weapon. The force from the weapon seemed to be getting stronger but Isabel held her ground. She forced her energy to the blue energy and soon that began to fold in on itself molding its way to Pierce. Pierce tried to fire off a couple shots from his regular 9MM but that only bounced off the pending shield hitting him in the lung. Isabel let go of her energy and the blue energy exploded in a string of miniature orbs sending Pierce flying.

Pierce lay flat on the ground, dead from both the rounds he fired and a gaping hole in his chest made from the energy blast. Isabel stood motionless. Michael and Valenti started getting up and Max went over to Tess to check if she was okay.

"I don't- I don't know what happened," said Isabel.

"Our powers must be advancing," said Michael.

Isabel just nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you," replied Michael.

Behind them Max was over at Pierce's lifeless body. Valenti came over and helped. Max hesitated afraid of what the Sheriff might do.

"It's okay, I'll take care of this," said Valenti. "You go and make sure Tess is okay."

"Why are you helping us," asked Max.

"Because I'm deciding to trust you," said Valenti.

Max just nodded with a small smile and went to check on Tess.

Michael placed a hand on Isabel's arm. "We should get you to Nasedo."

"I told you I'm fine."

"You're not fine Iz, you're in shock and maybe with Nasedo checking on you he can check on the baby."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "So that's what you're worried about."

"So what I'm just some incubator for your offspring is that it?"

"Of course not!"

"Can't I just be the Isabel you knew before this all happened?"

"You still are. What's gotten into you? I saw what you did to Pierce but there's more to it than that, isn't there? If you want to talk I'm here, you know that."

Isabel rolled her eyes not wanting to get into it. "Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Nasedo took off the blood pressure cuff from Isabel's arm. He had run some tests earlier both on her and the fetus at his home where he had some medical materials set up in the living room. Now Isabel was sitting up letting Nasedo place a pulse ox monitor on her finger. Though her levels were a bit high he knew they would calm down once she relaxed some.

"You shouldn't have gone out," Nasedo said.

"I know you've been telling me the past hour."

"Well this is serious Isabel, it's not just your life you're putting at risk. I know it's still hard to think about but you're in charge of this other life now whether you want to keep it or not. You have to do what's best for him. And I can't have you gallivanting out into danger every time you feel the need."

"Tess was in trouble what was I supposed to do?"

"And I'm grateful that you cared so much that you would risk your life to protect hers but from now on let Max and Michael do the heavy lifting." Nasedo finished running his exams. "Well the fetus is perfectly fine. Guess he takes after his parents, he's stronger than I thought he would be this early."

Isabel just nodded as she was fixed on Nasedo's earlier words as she thought them over. 'You cared so much that you would risk your life to protect hers'.

"I don't know if that's even true anymore," said Isabel.

"If what's true?"

"Pierce said some things to me."

"What kind of things?"

Isabel looked at Nasedo with fear in her eyes. "Who was I? Back on our home planet I mean."

Nasedo took a deep breath.

"That bad," Isabel asked on the verge of shaking. "Nasedo I need to know."

"It doesn't matter that's not who you are anymore. What matters is that in this life you've become caring and compassionate and would do anything to protect her family."

"That's what I'm afraid of, just how far would I go? I killed Pierce. He wasn't even an alien."

"No but he was an enemy. He would've come at the four of you until the death."

"Then what does that make me? Nasedo I need to know the truth."

Nasedo sighed. He then left the room and came back with one of the silver orbs.

"Use your energy, your mind. You'll be able to access your memories. I'm warning you Isabel, you might not like what you find."

Isabel took the orb and nodded to Nasedo. "Thanks," she said heading out of the house toward her known destination.

* * *

><p>Isabel, alone in the in the pod chamber with only a tinted green light shining, concentrated, the orb in her hand. She didn't know what she was doing or whether she should even bother trying but she had to know and if the orb could somehow provide her with the answers that she needed then she had to try.<p>

Closing her eyes she focused. She could feel her own energy stretch out to the energy trapped in the orb. She searched the depths of her being finding the part of herself that was alien. Isabel opened her eyes as the symbol on the center of the orb started to glow in a shade of white and blue energy. Her mother Maura appeared.

"If you are seeing this now it means you have tapped into your personal memory bank. Your father and I decided whether it was best or not to send you with this information. Should we bury the past with us here on Antar or should we send it as a guide to help you understand who you are. We did not come to this decision lightly. Some of what you may see may not be what you were expecting but in order to know who you are you must first understand who you were even if it means confronting situations you never imagined facing. Your father and I want you to know we do not blame you Amarus."

"Amarus," said Isabel confused as Pierce had called her by the name 'Vilandra'.

"There are things Amarus which were beyond even your control. We want you to know that we love you and we always will."

Isabel's mother was replaced by different holographic images of her life. The being in front of her was five feet tall, skinny with long arms and bulging black eyes. She wore clothing fit for royalty, something she noticed other grays did not have and though the being wasn't human Isabel could feel its essence, could feel that it was herself. Through her human eyes she could not understand the beauty but she felt it in the way people were around her as if they were seeing a living goddess.

As her childhood played out Isabel didn't notice anything about her behavior that could set off any alarms. Time skipped forward and she could witness the first time she laid eyes on Michael. He was stronger looking than most but it wasn't his brawns that attracted her to him it was the way he looked at her as if he could see deep beyond her eyes to the depth of her heart, a place she ward off from anyone who looked her way. She noticed she was looking at him in the same way.

More time passed, most of it with Michael. They had become betrothed and started to plan their wedding.

A short time passed and Isabel began to see things take a turn for the worst. An enemy to the kingdom had smuggled his way in. A childhood friend from a long and forgotten past.

"You will always be mine," he said to her.

Isabel gasped realizing it was the same voice she had heard in her dreams.

Isabel went willing with him, the man who called himself Kivar. The rest was a haze except that she had heard Kivar give her a new name. No longer was she Amarus, sister to the high king but Vilandra, betrayer to her people and Kivar's right hand.

Battles began to ensue and at the last possible second Kivar did the unthinkable, he betrayed her. He gave his word that her family, her parents, her brother, his wife, her betrothed would not be harmed but rather be kept prisoner. Kivar only held her parents captive. Not giving up on a grand opportunity he made his way to slay Tess. Michael then took his place before Max fighting him off. Isabel stood watching in the shadows unsure of what to do. Kivar, having knocked Michael down made his way for the king. Max not giving up fought until his last breath. Just as Kivar started making his way to finish off Michael, Isabel came from the shadows and stabbed him in his chest but not before Kivar had stabbed Micahel.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as he lay dying.

"He betrayed you, he betrayed all of us. I forgive you."

"You shouldn't," Isabel said through tears.

"But I do."

Kivar, though badly wounded got up and made his way toward Isabel.

"You will always be mine," he said.

Isabel turned to face him. Knowing death was at Michaels' door she knew what she had to do.

"Not in this life," she said. "Not ever."

Isabel stabbed herself in the right side of her chest where her heart was. She began to fall backwards onto Michael who, despite being weak reached out an arm as if to catch her.

The holograms ended and all Isabel could do was sit there on her knees on the floor.

"No!" she screamed hurling the orb to the far wall. It did not shatter. Isabel sat on her knees crying.

Michael came from the shadows having witnessed everything. He walked over and got on his knees in front of her.

"Isabel," he said.

She grabbed onto him and became victim to her tears. Michael held onto her and rubbed her back. He would stay as long as she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>


End file.
